People enjoy drinking brewed beverages such as tea and espresso. Brewed beverages require a brewing medium, for example tealeaves or coffee grinds and forcing a hot fluid through the brewing medium. The ideal pressure to force the hot fluid through the brewing medium to brew a cup of espresso is typically in the range 5 to 20 BAR. Getting the hot fluid to achieve this pressure range is highly desired particularly in a compact, easy to use, hand operated mechanism.
This invention provides a novel solution for a hand operated brewing press and method that enables a user to brew a cup of a beverage, such as espresso. The hand operated brewing press is optimized for simple use without the need of complex mechanisms such as pumps, electric power, springs, locks, or valves.